hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Santana 2007 performances
| end_date = | number_of_legs = 2 | number_of_shows = 6 in North America 2 in Europe 8 in total | website = | last_tour = Wikipedia:All That I Am Tour (2005–06) | this_tour = Santana 2007 performances (2007) | next_tour = Wikipedia:Live Your Light Tour (2008) | misc = }} Santana did eight performances during 2007, including their first shows in Russia since 1987. Tour band * Andy Vargas – lead vocals * Tony Lindsay – lead vocals (beginning September 4) * Wikipedia:Carlos Santana – lead guitar, percussion, vocals * Tommy Anthony – rhythm guitar * Benny Rietveld – bass guitar * Chester D. Thompson – keyboards, vocals * William Ortiz – trumpet * Jeff Cresman – trombone * Raul Rekow – percussion * Bobby Allende – percussion, vocals * Karl Perazzo – percussion, vocals * Wikipedia:Dennis Chambers – drums Set lists Only shows with available set lists are featured in this section. Stars to the Rescue show The band did a show for Stars to the Rescue, a fundraiser for Tony La Russa's Animal Rescue Foundation in Wikipedia:Walnut Creek, California. This concert took place on January 6 at the Lesher Center for the Arts in Walnut Creek. The set list of this performance was as follows: # "Sun Ra" # "Wikipedia:Jin-go-lo-ba" (Wikipedia:Babatunde Olatunji) # "Wikipedia:Corazón Espinado" (Wikipedia:Fher Olvera) # "Wikipedia:Incident at Neshabur" (Alberto Gianquinto, Wikipedia:Carlos Santana) # "Chill Out (Things Gonna Change)" (Wikipedia:John Lee Hooker, Santana, Chester D. Thompson) # "Venus/Upper Egypt" (Wikipedia:Pharoah Sanders) # "Wikipedia:Maria Maria" (Santana, Karl Perazzo, Raul Rekow, Wikipedia:Wyclef Jean, Wikipedia:Jerry Duplessis) # "Oye Como Va" (Wikipedia:Tito Puente) # "Smooth" (Wikipedia:Itaal Shur, Rob Thomas) # "Soul Sacrifice" (Santana, Wikipedia:Gregg Rolie, David Brown, Wikipedia:Marcus Malone) # "Squib Cakes" (Thompson) # "Into the Night" (Wikipedia:Chad Kroeger) Fashion Rocks 2007 appearance On September 6, the group played a three–song set at the Fashion Rocks 2007 event at Wikipedia:Radio City Music Hall in New York City. The songs performed were as follows: # "Into the Night" (Kroeger) # "Black Magic Woman" (Peter Green) # "Gypsy Queen" (Wikipedia:Gábor Szabó) Nissan Live Sets Stage concert The band did a concert on September 11 at the Nissan Live Sets Stage, a venue located within the Wikipedia:20th Century Fox back lot in Los Angeles. The set list was as follows: # "Interplanetary Party" (Santana) # "Black Magic Woman" (Green) # "Gypsy Queen" (Szabó) # "Oye Como Va" (Wikipedia:Tito Puente) # "Wikipedia:Jin-go-lo-ba" (Olatunji) # "Historia" # "In a Silent Way" (Wikipedia:Joe Zawinul) # "Dear Lord" (Wikipedia:John Coltrane) # "Wikipedia:Maria Maria" (Santana, Perazzo, Rekow, Jean, Duplessis) # "Smooth" (Shur, Thomas) # "Dame Tu Amor" (Wikipedia:Abraham Quintanilla, Wikipedia:Ricky Vela, Richard Brooks) # "Into the Night" (Kroeger) Andre Agassi Grand Slam for Children performance The band did a very short set on October 6 at the Andre Agassi Grand Slam for Children at the Wikipedia:MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas. The song performed at the concert was: # "Smooth" (Shur, Thomas) Russian gigs The band played two shows in Russia on December 20 and 21 at the Wikipedia:State Kremlin Palace in Moscow, their first shows in Russia since 1987. The set list of the show on the 21st was as follows: setlist.fm |url=https://www.setlist.fm/setlist/santana/2007/kremlin-palace-moscow-russia-4bd84bb2.html |publisher=Setlist.fm |accessdate=October 27, 2019}} # "Wikipedia:Jin-go-lo-ba" (Olatunji) # "Love of My Life" (Santana, Wikipedia:Dave Matthews) # "Wikipedia:Put Your Lights On" (Erik Schrody) # "Africa Bamba" (Santana, Wikipedia:Touré Kunda, Perazzo) # "Concierto de Aranjuez" (Wikipedia:Joaquín Rodrigo) # "Wikipedia:Maria Maria" (Santana, Perazzo, Rekow, Jean, Duplessis) # "Foo Foo" (Yvon André, Roger Eugène, Yves Joseph, Hermann Nau, Claude Jean) # "Samba Pa Ti" (Santana) # "Batuka" (Wikipedia:José Areas, Brown, Wikipedia:Michael Carabello, Rolie, Wikipedia:Michael Shrieve) # "Wikipedia:No One to Depend On" (Carabello, Rolie, Wikipedia:Coke Escovedo) # "Wikipedia:Corazón Espinado" (Wikipedia:Fher Olvera) # "Wikipedia:Incident at Neshabur" (Alberto Gianquinto, Wikipedia:Carlos Santana) # "After the Dance" (Wikipedia:Marvin Gaye, Wikipedia:Leon Ware) # "Interplanetary Party" (Santana) # "Black Magic Woman" (Green) # "Gypsy Queen" (Szabó) # "Oye Como Va" (Puente) # "Apache" (Wikipedia:Jerry Lordan) # "Smooth" (Shur, Thomas) # "Dame Tu Amor" (Quintanilla, Vela, Brooks) ;Encore # "Soul Sacrifice" (Santana, Rolie, Brown, Malone) # "Into the Night" (Kroeger) Tour dates Notes References External links * Santana Past Shows 2007 at Santana official website Category:Santana (band) concert tours Category:2007 concert tours Category:Concert tours of the United States Category:Concert tours of Europe Tours Category:Touring performing arts Category:Music events Category:2007 in music Category:Musical performances